lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Packs
Resource packs are files that can contain textures and sounds that change default mod aspects. There are several reasons for creating a resource pack, including creating armour/weapons that look more like those in Peter Jackson’s films, more like the author's preferences, or making more lore-friendly textures.. List of Resource Packs Calanon Evergreen’s Resource Packs Calanon’s resource packs change the look of several things in the mod, including armour sets, weapons, shields, and more, to resemble the designs used in the Middle-earth films by Peter Jackson. His enthusiasm and loyalties lie with the Elves (which can be observed through his most notable works below). Download Notable Works 2016-04-28 00.38.48 2.png|Redesigned Wood-elven Armour 2016-01-18_21.26.26.png|Redesigned Galadhrim Armour Rivendelllancer.png|Redesigned High Elven Armour (Rivendell Lancer Variant) Handles' HD Resource pack WIP This pack is still a WIP, but at present, it features 32x32 textures for all the items from Minecraft vanilla. The eventual goal of this resource pack is to create 32x32 textures for every item in the Lord of the Rings Mod, which will use the same basic patterns and colours as Mevans' textures, but with more detail. Download Ithilion's Resource Packs Ithilion's two resource packs change the look of several things in the mod, including armour sets, weapons, shields, blocks and more. It will be updated following each update. -The Lore-Based resource pack changes the designs of almost all the armors, many weapons, shields, blocks, skins, and more to resemble the designs used in the Middle-earth books. Last Updated: 3/25/17 Download -The Houses of the Edain resource pack changes the items and armor only of Gondor, Dale, and Rohan to resemble respectively the Houses of Beor, Haleth, and Hador. It is currently nearing completion. The_Other's JSTR Patch WIP The patch has not been finished to an adequate standard for release, but will be sometime in the future. It remodels the LOTR mod to fit with the popular John Smith Technician's Remix pack.ed Gorbag12's Old Moredain Banner Pack This Texture Pack gives you the old Moredain Banners back, it was created by Gorbag12. Download Proff_Grimm's Dwarven Texture Pack It changes the color of Dwarven Bricks and its craftings to more greenish color, it also changes the look of Banners of Durin's Folk and the Dwarven Helmet. Download PureBDCraft LOTR Patch This patch is an expansion for Sphax PureBDCraft that adds textures for LOTR items. All the textures are given a more comic style. The patch however, has not been updated past Beta 20. Download Jim's Middle Earth Easterling pack This is used as the resource pack on the server Jim's Middle Earth. It changes black uruks to easterlings, as well as several other things. See the full list here. Download Mr_Dalek's Dank and Un-Dank Resource Packs This is a texture pack for the LotR mod that changes a few textures, most notably Near Harad brick and Elven armors. Contains armors made by Calanon Evergreen and High King Ithilion that were slightly adapted by Mr_Dalek. Also contains textures from Flan's Mod. You can no longer get the Un-Dank textures in the Dank Pack. In order to get the Dank and Un-Dank textures put both in your resource pack put Dank on the top and Un-Dank underneath it. Un-Dank Dank Second Age Category:Gameplay Category:Handles